Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes and pale green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Her mentor was Whitestorm, and one of her best friends was her fellow apprentice, Dustpaw. Sandpaw, along with Dustpaw, mocked Firepaw because he was a kittypet, and both were furious that, even though they had been apprenticed first, Firepaw and Graypaw were made into warriors before they were. Fire and Ice : After Fireheart saved her from falling off the edge of the gorge, her true feelings for him showed, much to the disappointment of Dustpaw. They started sharing tongues with each other, and spent more time together. : She helped him find Cloudkit when he had wandered away from the Clan camp during leaf-bare. : She fought in the battle against the rogues led by Brokentail that attacked ThunderClan. She was named a warrior after Fireheart told Bluestar of her bravery when fighting off the rouges. Forest of Secrets : Sandstorm becomes close friends with Fireheart, and Dustpelt is very angry that she spends so much time with Fireheart. Rising Storm : Her love for Fireheart now becomes very obvious. : She travels with him to the Twoleg farms near Barley and Ravenpaw's barn with Fireheart and Ravenpaw to find the stolen Cloudpaw. On the way to the Twoleg nest, she and Fireheart were both chased by two dogs, but manage to climb a tree before being attacked. On their return journey, they are stopped by the WindClan warriors Mudclaw, Deadfoot, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. She, along with Cloudpaw, drives away Mudclaw. Throughout the book she becomes a cat for Fireheart to confide in, and she also becomes concerned about Bluestar. She has small fight with Fireheart toward the end of the book. A Dangerous Path : When Fireheart chooses Brackenfur to mentor Tawnypaw, instead of Sandstorm, she becomes very irritable towards him, refusing to speak to him, and spending most of her time with Graystripe. : When Fireheart goes behind Bluestar's back, arranging a peace meeting with WindClan, she says what a bad idea that is, asking Dustpelt if he agrees with her. He says that he thinks it is a good idea, for once choosing Fireheart's side instead of Sandstorm's. : When the dog pack is discovered, she is chosen to be one of the cats that lead the dogs along a line to the gorge. Right before the cats leave to take their places, she reveals her true feelings about Fireheart. The Darkest Hour : In The Darkest Hour, Firestar and Sandstorm are mates. It is hard for Sandstorm to comprehend that it will be harder for Firestar to spend time with Sandstorm, now that he is leader. Sandstorm seems to work out just fine to spend time with Firestar. Before the battle with BloodClan, Firestar is comforted by Sandstorm when she talks to him. Sandstorm fought with LionClan against BloodClan, and helped them win. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, she travels with Firestar to rebuild SkyClan, and also helps him teach the warrior code and explain Clan customs to the SkyClan cats. : While traveling during a storm, Sandstorm gets swept away by a giant wave. Firestar regrets the argument over his feelings for Spottedleaf that Sandstorm and him had been having moments before she was lost. He spends the next few chapters of the book desperately searching for his beloved mate. He eventually finds her and she insists on playing an equal role in the journey of rebuilding SkyClan. Sandstorm does most of the hunting during the book, showing off her skills and managing to catch a fish. : Sandstorm takes up the role of part time medicine cat for SkyClan when Patchfoot is injured by rats and Sandstorm is the only cat who has any basic knowledge of herbs which she learned from Cinderpelt before she and Firestar began their journey. She gets very upset when Spottedleaf comes to help Sandstorm heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before. Sandstorm insists that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Firestar and Spottedleaf assure her that although the two cats had loved each other, Spottedleaf was a medicine cat. She could not choose a mate, even if she desperately wanted to. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love Sandstorm for all the moons to come and she would never be second-best to him. Though Spottedleaf would always be Firestar's first love, his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come. Sandstorm accepts, although gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat again. : In the fight against the rats, Sandstorm refuses to leave Firestar in the warehouse and later chooses to save him over Rainfur, who dies. Together, Sandstorm and Firestar leave SkyClan and return to ThunderClan. : In the epilogue, she gives birth to Firestar's kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Sandstorm was talking to Firestar about the tiger in the fire on the burning bramble bush. Sandstorm agrred that they must keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart. Soon after the two younge cats disappear, Sandstorm mentions that the two could have been prophecied to save them. Sandstorm had also been telling Firestar that you don't demand off of Squirrelpaw, she will just get more stubborn, just to make it difficult. She worries with Firestar about Squirrelpaw, and hopes that she will come back. Moonrise Dawn : In Dawn, Sandstorm rejoices in the return of both her kits, Squirrelpaw, who had journeyed to the Sun-Drown-Place, and Leafpaw, who had been abducted by Twolegs. : When Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw are the cats who did most of his jobs as deputy. Sandstorm also does her best to comfort Firestar after Graystripe is captured and when it comes time to leave Graystripe behind. Starlight Twilight Sunset : When Brambleclaw tells Firestar that he needs to get a new deputy, Sandstorm agrees and helps him convince the stubborn leader. After some convincing, Firestar loses hope, and admits Graystripe is probably dead. Her mate chooses Brambleclaw, her daughter's mate, as the new deputy. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : In the prologue of the book, it is revealed that Firestar never shared the prophecy Skywatcher had given him with Sandstorm. Sandstorm is seen mostly in short scenes, normally alongside Firestar. She is now the mentor of Honeypaw, who, after Sorreltail, is her second apprentice. ''Dark River : She is seen mostly alongside Firestar. When she is mentioned, it is only in short scenes. Outcast : Sandstorm is slightly annoyed when her apprentice, Honeypaw, goes on and on about Berrynose. She also agrees with Leafpool that Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw should go to the mountains. Family Members '''Mate': FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Outcast) Daughters: LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Outcast) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504: Living (As of Outcast) Grandsons: JaypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Outcast) :LionpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Outcast) Granddaughter: HollypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Outcast) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior